Some objects are particularly vulnerable to damage, and some other objects are considered dangerous, if not transported or stored properly. Industry experts recommend that objects such as gas bottles should be used, stored and transported in an upright position. Goods such as petrol in containers, pails of paint, pot plants and fragile items such as crockery generally require some form of support during transportation and/or when being stored, and a supporting device is very desirable in such circumstances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which overcomes at least some of the above mentioned problems, or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.